ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 23: Hans' Betrayal
Prince Hans: What happened out there? * Cared: Lorna Wright struck me with the powers. * Prince Hans: You said she never hurt you. * Cared: I was wrong. * Prince Hans: Charlotte! * Cared: She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me. * Prince Hans: A true love kiss. and a weakened [[Cared] lean in to kiss. But then, Hans stops and smiles evilly.] * Prince Hans: Oh, Charlotte. If only there was someone out there who loved you. up and leaves * Cared: What? she turns to see him walking to a window. Y-You said you did. * Prince Hans: the curtains As 13th in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew, I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere. * Cared: What-what are you talking about? * Prince Hans: out a candle As heir, c was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you. * Cared: Hans? * Prince Hans: You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that! picks up a pitcher of water and goes to the fireplace. * Prince Hans: I figured after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Lorna. pours water onto the fire, putting it out. Cared reaches out to stop him, but collapses onto the floor. * Cared: Hans, no! Stop! * Prince Hans: But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her. * Cared: Please. * Prince Hans: chuckles All that's left now is to kill Lorna and bring back summer. * Cared: bravely You're no match for Lorna Wright. * Prince Hans: No, you're no match for Lorna. I, on the other hand, am the hero who's going to save San Francisco from destruction. to the door. * Cared: angrily You won't get away with this! * Prince Hans: Oh, I already have. leaves, locking the door behind him. * Cared: Please! Somebody help! Oh! rest of her hair turns white, she shivers. Please... Please... crumbles down to the floor. As Cared is lying on the floor and freezing to death, [[Olaf] starts a fire for her.] Anna: Olaf, get away from thereǃ * Olaf: amazed Whoa! So this is heat. I love itǃ piece of the fire flies onto his finger. Ooh, but don't touch it! runs up to Cared and carries her to the fire. So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss? * Cared: I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love. * Olaf: But we ran all the way here. * Cared: Please, Olaf. You can't stay here. You'll melt. * Olaf: I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you. down next to Anna Do you happen to have any ideas? * Cared: I don't even know what love is. * Olaf: That's okay. I do. Cared's shoulder Love is putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Bradley brought you back here to Hans and left you forever. * Cared: surprised Delra... loves me? * Olaf: in front of Cared Wow. You really don't know anything about love, do you? carrot nose begins to fall off his face. But he realigns it. * Cared: Olaf, you're melting! * Olaf: Some people are worth melting for. smiles, but then Olaf's head starts to melt. He grabs it just in time. Just maybe not right this second. window opens and they can hear the winds. Ah! Don’t worry. I got it! Category:Scenes Category:Raven: The Snow Queen